


The Canary, The Hunter and the Lesbians

by Victor2K



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Superheroes, jlu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor2K/pseuds/Victor2K
Summary: A Justice League Unlimited themed story.Learn how Huntress and Black Canary became lovers... from the build-up to the orgasms
Relationships: Huntress/Black Canary
Kudos: 10





	The Canary, The Hunter and the Lesbians

DISCLAIMER

If you are reading this, it means that you have the knowdlege of the content of this story and wants to read it because you want to.  
Otherwise, you must leave this right now. This story is only to be read for people of proper age or in places where adult content is not forbidden.  
And this story is a parody using characters/situations/places that belong to other people and/or companies, that didn't endorsed me for that.  
These characters/situations/places are only borrowed for being used on this fictional piece, that is only to be taken as fiction, nothing else.  
If you are aware with everything that I wrote there, enjoy the reading. If not, better you walk out

Content of the Story: F/F, oral, anal, toy  
Subject: Justice League Unlimited  
Characters involved: Black Canary/Huntress  
Author: Victor2K 

Justice League Unlimited – The Hunter, the Canary and the Lesbians

An apartment in Gotham city at a windy Spring night.

Inside that apartment, two women are in the bed. Together.

There is a blonde at the top of a brunette, both kissing each other and arms around their backs in a moment of lustful passion between women. A moment only the ones in love for each other know how it is.

“Do you love me?”

“Why are you asking this if we are together?”

“I want to be assured this is not a dream or a just an one-night stand”

“With you, won’t be ever one night-stands, dear”

The dialogue above was shared by the blonde, named Dinah Lance and the brunette, named Helena Bertinelli. But these weren’t the names they were known to the world, but by the respective aliases of Black Canary and Huntress, two of Gotham’s finest heroines.

Black Canary is one of the members of the Justice League, the biggest hero group to patrol and protect the world and universe against evildoers of any kind. Owner of a powerful scream known as ‘Canary Cry’, the blonde has been part of the league where her boyfriend, Oliver Queen (known as Green Archer), also is member. A woman who can use her cry to beat criminals as much as her fighting skills, parallel to almost nobody.  
Except for Huntress. She is an on-and-off member of the JL, mostly because her ‘too violent’. A mob boss’ daughter, her behavior was forged by seeing her parents bloodily murdered. Something she carried on to her vigilante career, punishing the lawbreakers the way she thinks they deserve it. Sometimes, paired by her boyfriend Vic Sage, known by the alias of The Question.

Parallel to that, Black Canary and Huntress are part of another team, the Birds of Prey. An all-lady anti-evil squad led by Barbara Gordon, famous by holding the mantle of Batgirl, one of Batman’s alumni. Together, the two formed an one-two punch of ass-kicking ladies, feared by villains of all kinds and praised by the city’s population.

The bonding made grow a friendship among them. Both were different on their backgrounds, lifestyles and even approach to deal with criminals, but what made them different was what brought them together. Dinah and Helena shared to each other their thoughts, secrets, issues, problems with their respective boyfriend and everything else like ‘normal’ women. A friendship that even surprised some due to some general perceiving of Huntress being a bit ‘too tough to deal with’.

The bond grew with the years and became a friendship of ‘BFF’ sorts. Being together in the same teams and sharing the same experiences with their civilian and world-saving lives helped them to understand each other’s well and to do stuff together as friends. From sparring to hanging out in the night and things in between. And also it helped to strengthen their relationship in action

How this relationship grew into lesbian love between two heroines? There was a reason those two now are together and this is the right time to explain how Huntress and Black Canary became a couple.

***

It’s not easy to be a superhero or costumed vigilante. Balance civilian life with his or hers commitments to beat crime is a tough business even Superman or Wonder Woman have to deal every day. On their own way, Huntress and Black Canary were finding similar issues.

One of the issues was their boyfriends. Not that did not love Oliver and Vic anymore, but sometimes they were ‘too much’ for them on their respective behaviors. Being men of very strong personalities in some ways can be a blessing and a curse.

To Huntress, her relationship with Question wasn’t even, pun intended, out of question here. She loved him and he loved her as well. But dating a professional conspiracy theory aficionado was too demanding sometimes. She was interested to listen whatever theories Vic had in his mind, even if she didn’t believe in some of them. But there were times his all day suspicion of everything and everybody went over the board. Well, I guess Helena wasn’t a lady who aroused herself by listening about chemtrails while having sex.

Dinah and Oliver, who were together longer than their counterpart couple, as well had their own things between them that were the bane to their relationship. Both were personalities that, when blended, made them a team to be respected and feared. But when they clashed, there were arguments that could escalate a lot. Nothing of violence, just two hardheads butting all the time. Sometimes the two could be a bit unpredictable on their treat to the things and when they were on ‘those days’…

But things like these were manageable and both girls loved their men and stood by him as the same they did the same for them. But there were also factors outside of these that they could not control. The main example of that were villains coming to wreck the peace of the city.

One of their latest battles was against the ruthless Gotham crime boss Rupert Thorne. The League and the Birds learned he was about to make a deal to get access to restricted weapons only given to most specialized levels of the Armed Forces. Huntress and Black Canary were sent there to help the fight and it was a very tough one, where the goons almost had their way with them by killing them and even the idea of getting into the non-consensual kind of sex. 

They pretty much escaped being raped by Thorne’s men but there was a war raging on Gotham’s dockyard, with bruises and injuries and even some casualties. But they finally stopped the mobster to get the weapons he wanted, with the only cost of him escaping police. But one battle won, other lost and the war seemed to be won.

Things like these always brought Dinah and Helena together to the latter’s apartment, where they treated the bruises from the battles against evil and had a bottle or two of wine while taking and sharing a laughter. The best thing in the world is to have somebody else you can talk with when you need.

Weeks after the Thorne affair, the two once again fought criminals, this time minor goons linked to Steven Mandragora, the man behind Huntress’ parents’ assassination. Again, another battle but this time less damaging to their bodies, as the men found out messing with hard punching and kicking ladies can be the worst nightmare. Huntress and Black Canary, lovers on delivering violence on those who did it against innocents, did that without asking.

After that battle, the two women were at Helena’s apartment, once again having a glass of wine and chatting. Little they knew that chat would be the spark that led them to the point they are now.

“Another battle, another win… but the war isn’t over yet”, Dinah said as holding the wine glass and reminiscing about the wounds of their most recent assignment.

“The war is never over”, Helena sighed while sipping wine into her throat. “Never will be, trust me”

“But one day has to end. One of these days we are going to see every scum in prison or dead and us finally free!”

“We can only dream about it…”

“Yeah…”

The two joined at the couch with their glasses and talking trivial stuff as two girls who found a bond because of their job and the fact they were together almost all the time. Every time they gathered to chat, that bond strengthened.

But what actually made that bonding strong was when they began to share about their love issues with their respective boyfriends. Dating men with usually ‘different’ personalities made them understand what each other felt about it.

“Let’s talk about less straining stuff… or more, depends on where you point it”, the brunette heroine said.

“You mean… you and Vic have something to speak about it?”, Black Canary asked.

“You know he never changes! I always hope him to be the kind of man who gives me flowers, takes me out to dinner, to dance, to offer me a beautiful romantic getaway. But I am definitely quitting about it!”, Huntress said about her relationship with The Question.

“This is the price for dating a conspiracy addicted like him!”

“But what can I do, Dinah? I liked him and he is the man of my life. I didn’t ask to have something for him!”, Huntress pointed

“Who am I to disagree or chastise you, Helena…”, the blonde muttered.

“Anything Oliver did that might be bothering you?”, the brunette asked.

“Actually not”, Black Canary said while drinking. “But it’s not like sometimes his way and mine do not clash, if you know what I mean”

“I see, but you and Oliver seem a stable couple than I and Vic. At least he doesn’t come up with crazy ideas about the things in the world”

“Maybe, but his stubbornness sometimes quite ramps me up. Yes, I know Oliver Queen is that way, but sometimes I wish that he could be less hard to deal with sometimes”

“Seems then we aren’t at the best of the worlds now”, Helena said to chuckles, followed by Dinah’s own.

“At least crime fighting quite helps us to forget the deals with our boyfriends…”

“Indeed”, both girls sighed and leaned their backs and heads on the couch.

It would be just another night where two girlfriends were to talk after kicking ass of villains and mobsters in the city. It was, but soon, Huntress and Black Canary would begin to explore ideas what left them with no choice than going through with it.

“Sometimes I would like to do something different. You know, break the routine, do something I never did”, Huntress said.

“Me too!”, Canary agreed. ‘What do you have in mind?”

“I don’t know, but since only the two of us are here, I wanted to share something with you, Dinah. But that do not must leave this apartment”

“What it is? Is something serious?”

“It’s not… but in the last months I began to think that I need to do something different in my life”, the brunette said.

“Different as?”, Dinah curiously questioned.

“You know… something different, something out of the ordinary. Regain a little bit some delight for life that doesn’t involving kicking butts”

“That involves exactly…?”

“That I want to do something with my sexual life that isn’t what I am doing now”, Huntress said, much to the shock of Black Canary.

“Helena Bertinelli! What the fuck are you talking about? I am totally surprised to see you say it!”

“Why? I am not a goody-goody-two-shoes girl, Dinah!”

“Well, is that you and Question have your deal and all. That quite surprises me, Helena”

“Don’t you think that I am not surprised? I want to something different in my sexual life, something I didn’t do. Anything that is not what I usually do”, the brunette Bird of Prey explained.

“If that helps you, I must say ‘welcome to the club’”, the blonde replied.

“You too, Dinah?”

“I do not complain Ollie and like to do our stuff, but there are things that I want to by myself, without getting him to know about it”

“What? You, Dinah Lance, looking for a fling? Whoa!”, now Helena was surprised with her teammate’s confession.

“Don’t you tell me you never thought about it?”

“Every day!”

“I think that do not surprises us as well… we are after all two women who need loving”, Dinah pointed.

“And for more our men like us, we feel that we aren’t enough pleased by them”, lamented Huntress.  
“Me too… sometimes I wish that I could find a way to release the tension from this superhero life…”

“Who doesn’t?”

It was during that moment of lament that the eyes of Dinah and Helena met. Two women who were finding issues with the men they loved needed to find something to forget their ordeals not only as costumed vigilantes but as women as well. When they began to look at each other, soon ideas came to their minds.

“What?”

“What what?”

“You are looking with me with this face that you want to talk about something”, Dinah noticed her teammate’s trying to take her eyes off the blonde’s sight.

“Actually, I do want to talk about something”, Helena said.

“What it is?”

“Well, the two of us have issues and want to do something different. I just thought we could do something to ease the pressures of our business life”, said the brunette.

“Us? To do something? What?”, Black Canary inquired.

“You know pretty well. We are two women, we are alone, and talking about different stuff we need to do… at least I know what I am talking about”

“Wait a minute… don’t you mean…?”

Dinah finally understood the idea behind Helena’s mind. But if that was real or just a play she tried to do to make the mood of their meeting better? 

“Yes, I do”, nodded the Huntress. “I think maybe we should do something by ourselves, with ourselves”

“Helena…. My God! I never knew you were into that shit!”

“I don’t know if I am. Only if you are…”

Once again, both ladies eyes met in their sight and Huntress came closer to Black Canary, but with enough distance for them not touch their thighs. Soon the brunette vigilante’s hand landed at the blonde’s leg.

“I will confess women aren’ t off my list. And judging by you, I can notice they aren’t”

“Actualy, I never had experience with girls, and know you didn’t as well. Maybe if we can try something. At least for this night”, Helena suggested.

“Are you proposing me to go to the bed with you?”, Canary’s surprised eyes met the question Huntress gave to her.

“I won’t force you to do anything. But if you want and I want…”

Black Canary made a naughty face before she slid herself closer to her teammate. Now both seemed they wanted to have a sexual relationship with each other and it was undeniable they were up to it.

“So?”

The blonde went for the brunette’s lips without uttering a word. Huntress of course liked the initiative and the two began to passionately kiss each other. It was pretty much an experience they wouldn’t regret.

“Are we kissing each other?”

“Shut up and kiss me, you fool!”

Sparks flown over the apartment and soon they women rubbed their breasts against each other (all still at their outfits) while kissing. After that kiss broke out, once again they gazed each other, both with very inviting eyes.

“I will have to confess this isn’t my first time on kissing girls”, Dinah said.

“Mine too. But I never did anything than just kissing…”, Helena replied.

“Do you want to? After all, we are just the two of us here and I will tell you make me very horny, Helena Bertinelli”

“So do you on myself, Dinah Lance. And well, how about we go the room and do it. At least for tonight”

“I am eager to prove you. Well, I think I always was eager to prove you, Huntress”

The brunette smiled as the two kissed once again and then took the direction of her bedroom. Helena and Dinah were about to take part in a sexual experience who was about to change their lives forever. But for that, they had to begin with it.


End file.
